After an ironing operation, a system iron including an iron and a base is carried to be kept in a cabinet or the like until next use. At the time of transport, if the iron is not fastened to the base properly, there is a possibility of the iron and the base getting apart and falling down. In order to prevent this, it is necessary to make sure of sufficient coupling before transporting the system iron. In conventional system irons care must be taken when placing the iron on the base and fastening the iron to the base as there may be a chance of a user touching the hot iron.
WO2006027464 describes an ironing appliance comprising an iron and a portable base provided with a surface for setting down the iron. The iron comprises a soleplate on which a body with an integrated handle is mounted. The base comprises means for immobilising the iron. The means engages with the body of the iron upstream and downstream of the handle in such a way that the entire ironing appliance can be transported with the help of the handle of the iron. This ironing appliance involves moving a rotating restraining means to engage a front part of the iron. In the process of fastening the iron to the base, the user's hand might be too close to the soleplate and the user might touch the hot soleplate accidentally.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a system iron that does not have the disadvantages described above, more in particular to provide a safe and convenient fastening feature for the system iron.